Emperor Satan
|origin = Star Wars: The Revenge of the Evil Spirit|occupation = |skills = |hobby = * Creating dark lords to raise the darkness. * Damning humans to Hell. * Spreading evil.|goals = |crimes = |type of villain = * Satanic Dark Lord * Satanic Warlord * Supervillainous Dark Satanic Mastermind}} Emperor Satan Lucifer Devil (also known as Satan Lucifer Devil, Satan L. Devil, Emperor Satan, Darth Devil, or simply The Emperor or The Devil) is a fictional supervillain and one of the major and overarching antagonists of the new planned feature films and the new planned feature television shows. He is one of the most powerful archenemies of the Jedi Order, the MCU Superheroes, and the good people on Planet Earth. He is a powerful satanic dark lord and the new supreme leader of the Sith Order, as well as the true supreme overload of the darkside of the Force. As the Dark Lord of the Sith Order, Devil plotted to destroy the lightside of the Force by manipulating the events of the malevolent spirits to bring himself to rule the whole universe; thus posing as the true supreme overlord of Hell and the Demons. He planned to overthrow God before ruling Heaven and the rest of the entire universe. In the films, he serves as the of Star Wars: The Revenge of the Evil Spirit and its sequel Vol. 2, and the overarching antagonist of Action Jaxon, and The Green Machine. In the television shows, he serves as the overall overarching antagonist of The Adventures of Xander Skywalker and Action Jaxon: The TV Series. He will be portrayed by Josh Borlin, who voiced Thanos in Marvel Cinematic Universe, Cable in Deadpool 2, and will voice the Jambastion Mario Clone in the Mario and the Jambastions franchise. Personality Despite his evil personality, Satan is a creative, darkside, demonic, evil, murderous, possessive, power-hungry, ruthless, satanic, and the supervillainous dark lord who is extremely hostile to his rivals and enemies, such as the good people and the lightside of the force. Therefore, he has the same personality as Thanos in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and The Devil's in theology. Despite his arrogance, Devil is highly most intelligent and manipulative. Appearance Emperor Satan is the satanic dark lord who wears black clothes with two devil horns and a black, red-border cape with the Sith symbol in it. Unlike the other Sith Lords who have yellow eyes, he has, despite his darkside eye color, red eyes. Lists Powers & Abilities Dark/Sith Lord Creation Darth Devil created a lot of dark lords to serve him as the redeemless dark lords of the darkside of the Force. Lightsaber Skills Despite his mature age, Emperor Satan was incredibly skilled in crossguard lightsaber combat and an extremely gifted duelist. He is one of the greatest and powerful lightsaber duelists in the history of the universe. Lightsaber(s) Darth Devil's valued and primary weapon is a red crossguard lightsaber. After his crossguard lightsaber is in enhancement, it will become the Pyrokinesis Crossguard Lightsaber. Pyrokinesis Emperor Satan uses the power where he controls fire, known as pyrokinesis. * Pyrokinetic Breath: When he masters the exhale of pyrokinesis, Darth Devil used that ability to burn his opponents. * Pyrokinetic Lightsaber: Darth Devil masters the enhancement of his crossguard lightsaber with pyrokinesis. * Pyrokinetic Shield: Darth Devil masters the Pyrokinetic Shield to defend himself from his enemies with pyrokinesis. Trivia * He has the same personality as The Devil's in theology. * He is one of the dark lords who have red eyes instead of yellow. * The reasons why he is extremely redeemless because due to his true nature of satanism. Category:Articles with Credits Category:Bigger Bads Category:Complete Monster Category:Dark Lord Category:Demon Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elementals Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Magic Category:Major Antagonists Category:Movie Villains Category:New Planned Feature Film Villains Category:New Planned Feature Television Series Villains Category:Overarching Antagonists Category:Plotagon Villains Category:Satan Category:Satanism Category:Star Wars Villains Category:TV Show Villains